1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transfer arrangements for transferring items to and from a sealable enclosure, by means of a sealable, moveable container, with minimum exposure of their interiors, or escape of gas therefrom, to the environment. It has one application in transferring samples of radioactive material from eg a glovebox to eg an enclosed electron microscope, for examination and vice versa.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In some known arrangements for this purpose, the enclosure and the container have respectively a port sealed by a door and an opening sealed by a lid. In operation, the container is first sealed to the enclosure, and the door and lid, locked together, are opened inwards of the enclosure to allow the transfer of items between the two. In these arrangements the door and lid are hinged to swing inwards of the enclosure, but this is only possible where the enclosure allows sufficient space, as is not always the case. Also in these arrangements the door is only openable from inside the enclosure by a gloved hand.